


Recharge

by cheyennesunrise



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Protective Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/pseuds/cheyennesunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs time to heal. Dorian is there to help him. Missing scene for Simon Says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recharge

Dorian noticed everything.

He was designed to interact with humans, to be a friendly, upbeat counterpart to the dour, humorless MX bots.

He was also well-versed in the nuances of human physiology, so it was no surprise that he could tell that something was up with John.

John had spent the last few hours with a bomb around his neck, but he didn’t want to talk about it, naturally.

Dorian didn’t understand John. He knew everything about the human body, but he couldn’t fathom why John hid his shaking hands in his pockets, or why he swallowed that tremor every time he tried to speak.

“John,” Dorian began, but John waved him away.

“Dorian, you just recharged. Let’s just go home and take it easy for tonight, OK?”

Dorian felt that little spark- _anger_ \- course through his circuitry. It rushed to his face, and there was a pulse of blue- rage.

“John, you need to rest. Not me,” he said sternly.

John scoffed at him.

“I can’t plug myself in like you, Dorian. I just need a drink. I’ll be fine,” he said dismissively.

Dorian folded his arms across his chest.

“John, I can tell that you’re still afraid.”

His blue eyes cut through John’s incredulous gaze.

“Really, Dorian? How?”

“Well, you’re still shaking,” the android said quietly.

John looked down at his hands and balled them into fists.

“Yeah, so what?” he growled.

Dorian shook his head and frowned.

“John,” he said softly. His voice had taken on that soothing quality that always unnerved John.

“What?” he bristled.

“We need to talk about this,” Dorian continued. He put a comforting hand on John’s shoulder.

He didn’t shrug it off.

Dorian smiled and guided John over to the couch.

“John, just sit down for a minute.”

Surprisingly, John complied again. 

“Dorian, don’t tell me that they programmed you to be a psychologist, too,” he grinned.

“They did teach me the basics,” Dorian admitted.

“I appreciate it, Dorian, but you should really get back to your station. I don’t want your battery to run out again,” John said with a smirk. 

“I just recharged, John. I wanted to be here,” Dorian said.

John raised an eyebrow, but he settled back onto the couch and nodded at Dorian.

“Okay,” he said. “What do you want me to say, Dorian?”

Dorian shrugged.

“Whatever you want, man,” he said. He reached over and gave John an encouraging pat on the knee.

“Was that in your manual?” John grinned.

“Physical contact is a good way to show support. It helps establish trust and rapport,” Dorian said.

“Is that why you tackle hugged me before?” John asked.

“Hey, my energy was low, man!” Dorian protested.

John chuckled. “Whatever you say, Dorian.”

They lapsed into silence for a moment, and John looked down at his hands again. They weren’t shaking as much, but there was a faint tremor there.

“John, your hands are still-,” Dorian began.

“I know,” John said quickly.

“You almost died today, John. You should take some time off,” Dorian said gently. He spoke carefully, slowly, and John gave him a small nod in response.

“It’s part of the job, Dorian,” he said quietly. 

Dorian put a hand on his arm, and John lifted his eyes to meet his gaze.

“I can recharge. You can’t,” Dorian said tightly. John’s eyes widened.

“Sure I can. I’ll just sleep it off,” John said.

“No, John. If that bomb went off, then you would have-,” he paused.

This time, it was John who put his hand on Dorian’s shoulder.

“It didn’t happen, Dorian. You got there in time. Don’t worry about it.”

John’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle, and Dorian gave him a quick smile.

“I know, John. I just don’t want it to happen again,” he admitted.

“Well, if you keep hanging around, then I have a feeling that it won’t,” John grinned.

Dorian laughed, but he closed hands over John’s in a firm, protective motion, answering him with a wordless promise.

“ _It won’t_.”


End file.
